1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the devices designed to light the interior of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, motor vehicle interior lighting devices comprise a light source and a control interface for the light source. It has also recently become known practice to use a touch control interface produced in the form of a plate provided with sensors such that a contact on this plate controls the switching of the light source on or off.
Now, in such devices, the plate is mounted via mounting means on a mounting support, which is itself mounted in the interior. Consequently, the known devices require means for mounting the plate on its mounting support, which results in a loss of compactness of the device and an additional manufacturing cost.
Moreover, the plate is subject to the inherent stresses of the motor vehicle such as vibrations, bumps or even changes of trim. It has been found that these stresses compromise the accuracy of the detection of the contacts by the sensors of the plate, and in particular when the plate has a curved profile.
There is therefore a need for a lighting device for a vehicle interior with touch control which can offer optimal performance levels in the face of the inherent stresses of the vehicle, while being compact and easy to produce.